Detective Rachel
by Mat49324
Summary: Joint story with Demon Brat 2000.  Summary inside.  Please review, read and enjoy.
1. Rachel Solves the Case

(Okay, here's another story. This is a joint fic with **Demon Brat 2000**. We hope you enjoy this.)

Summary: Jimmy Kudo is regarded as the best detective in the East, but when Rachel ends up solving cases before him, Jimmy starts to question his talent. Will his questioning lead him to hang up his hat or anything worse? Read to find out.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

"And that's how she got up this building and murdered him." Rachel explained.

"Ah, you done it again, Rachel!" Inspector Meguire said.

Rachel smiled.

"It's quite easy since she left so many clues."

"I see. Cops! Take her away!" The Inspector said, pointing to a woman in the crowd.

"You're getting very good at being a detective, Rachel. Maybe like Jimmy himself." Inspector Meguire commented.

_She can't be better than me, I have solved more cases than her..._ Jimmy thought.

"Come on Jimmy, let's go home." Rachel called out.

Jimmy nodded.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much. I mean, Rachel is my best friend, I'll solve the next one._ He thought.

The two headed on home. Rachel kept talking about the case while Jimmy was busy thinking about what he would do in the next couple of cases.

"Remember Jimmy? When she put the watch up there?" Rachel asked.

"Um... Jimmy? Are you listening to me?"

Jimmy snapped out of his train of thought.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I remember."

Rachel frowned.

"Jimmy, you are really not listening to me huh?"

"No, I'm listening, go on."

"Ok... remember when he tried to jump out the building and--" She continued.

_I can't believe it... I just can't believe that Rachel is catching up to me... She couldn't be catching up to me, right?_ He thought.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Rachel cried.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"You just passed your house!" She called out.

Jimmy looked around. Then he saw his house right behind him.

"Oh. Sorry..." He said good bye to Rachel and entered his house.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe what I just saw earlier today. For once, I was at the scene of the crime, but the one who solved the case was Rachel, not me. I pulled out my cell phone and called up another friend of Rachel's, Mathew.

"Wha-at? Rachel solved the case, not you?" Mathew said, shocked to me.

"Yeah, that's what happened," I said.

"This I gotta see," Mathew said.

"Just let it go, Jimmy, and maybe we'll all go to your pool together."

"Alright," I said.

"I'll call Rachel and Angela to see if they want to go, too."

After we hung up, I dialed Rachel's and Angela's cell numbers, and they both accepted a day at my house by my pool.

"Jimmy, why'd you decide to invite us to your pool after I whooped you on the last case?" Rachel asked me after the three of them arrived at my house by my pool.

"I just want to find some way to let it go, and don't remind me of that last case," I said.

I was wearing my blue swimshorts, Mathew was in his blue and black swimshorts, Rachel was in her one-piece red swimsuit, and Angela wore a one-piece light blue one.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After sitting around in the sun for about 10 minutes, I decided to cool off in the water. Mathew joined me, and so did Angela. Jimmy stayed put.

"Come on in, Jimmy," I called.

"Yeah, let the last case go and come on in," Angela agreed.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

Jimmy sighed and got in the water.

"What's with you? Come on! We're best friends!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jimmy said.

"Great job... I guess."

"Well why don't we just enjoy swimming and congratulate Rachel for solving the last case?" Mathew asked Jimmy.

"Yup," Angela said.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I chuckled a bit.

"Guess I'm being a bit childish, huh?" I said to myself.

I decided to just enjoy the day. I tried to shake the feeling that Rachel is getting better at me away, but it was kind of hard.

"Hey Jimmy, why not we all go hang out next week?" Angela suggested.

I nodded.

"Sure, I'll go, how about you guys?" I asked Rachel and Mathew.

"I'll go!" Rachel said.

"How about you Mathew? It'll be fun."

Mathew nodded.

"Where should we go?" Angela asked.

I thought for a while.

"Hmmm... Maybe bowling would be good?" I suggested.

"Ok, we'll meet each other at your place and we all go together? Or should we just go their ourselves and meet each other there?" Rachel asked.

"We can meet each other there." I said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

The week passed by quickly. I got dressed quickly and headed out the door.

"Hey, Rachel, where are you going?" My dad asked.

"I'm going to go bowling with Mathew, Angela, and Jimmy," I told him.

"Hey, can you get dinner along the way home?" Dad asked me.

"Maybe, I'll call if we decide to do something different from the original plans," I said.

"See ya dad!"

I made my way to the bowling alley. Since it was not far, I decided to walk.

Suddenly, my phone rang, it was Angela.

"Hey, Angela, what's wrong?" I asked after answering it.

"We were just wondering if you were there yet. We've been waiting for half an hour, Rachel!" She said over the phone.

I checked my watch, it was 12 o' clock already.

"Whoops, sorry! I'll get there soon enough. You can all start without me."

"Ok, see you there, Rach." Angela said, and hung up.

It took me an extra ten minutes to get to the bowling alley because I decided to get some drinks for us.

"Hey, guys, sorry I was late!" I cried.

"It's ok. Hey, it's Jimmy's turn," Mathew said.

I saw Jimmy getting ready to bowl. He threw the ball and got a strike.

"That was good, Jimmy," Mathew told him.

"Thanks," Jimmy simply responded.

"Hey, Jimmy! Sorry I was late," I said.

"No problem. It's Angela's turn anyways. You go after her," He responded.

I held up the bag of drinks.

"I brought some drinks, so if you're thristy, take some from this bag." I said to the group.

Jimmy looked into the bag.

"Coffee, milk, water. That's all you brought?" He asked me.

I frowned.

"It was the first thing I could think of! At least I went through all the trouble to get drinks!" I said to him.

"Sheesh! I was kidding, you don't have to get mad!" Jimmy replied.

I sighed. Jimmy always has to get me mad before he says it's a joke.

"Hey Rachel! It's your turn." Angela said.

"Ok! If you want drinks, it's in this bag." I said, handing the bag to her.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Why did Rachel have to get so mad? All I did was make a small joke! I decided to opened a can of coffee. It wasn't bad. Rachel was bowling and she got a strike also. She's not bad at bowling either.

"Hey Jimmy, you look so spaced out, you ok?" Mathew asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I responded.

"Hey Jimmy! I got a strike!" Rachel cried.

I took a sip of the coffee. Rachel frowned.

"Jimmy! Are you listening to me? You seem so spaced out." She said to me.

"I'm fine!" I said.

(From **Mat49324**)

"You don't look like it," Rachel said to me.

"Rachel, things are just hunky dory, okay?" I snapped.

"Alright, alright," Rachel finally said, ending this thing before we started arguing and fighting with each other.

"Guys, what's going on?" Angela asked me and Rachel.

"Jimmy's been acting really different since the last case," Rachel answered.

"Do you think he's jealous that you solved it and not him?" Mathew asked.

"That's what I'm starting to think," Rachel answered.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I asked the others.

I stood on my feet and walked outside.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I ran outside of the bowling alley after him. Mathew had beat me by two points in our game, Angela was 3rd, and Jimmy was last.

"Jimmy, stop!!" I screamed.

I finally caught him after running for about a couple minutes.

"Jimmy, why the hell are you acting like this?" I asked him.

"You've been acting like a total jerk ever since the last case; I'm starting to think that that's why you're acting so angry-like."

"It's not that!!" Jimmy snapped back.

To my biggest surprise, he slapped me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

"I need some time alone, Rachel," Jimmy said, starting to walk away from me.

"Does that mean you're not letting us come back to your place to swim again tomorrow?" I asked.

"You guys can come," Jimmy responded.

"Just leave me alone -- don't ask me if I wanna swim with you guys though."

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

"But Jimmy..." I said.

"I said leave me alone!"

I sighed.

"Listen Rachel. If we ever get a case, I'm going to take it and solve it. So back off." Jimmy said to me.

I couldn't believe it. Jimmy, my best friend, hates me now just because I solved more cases than him. He even slapped me. I can't believe him!

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I slapped Rachel... but I got so mad. I decided to walk home. Maybe it'll take my mind off of Rachel.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I answered.

"Jimmy, I can't believe you!" I heard Angela shout over the phone.

"Mathew and I saw the whole thing!!"

"I told you to leave me alone!" I shouted back and hung up.

"Sheesh, why can't people just leave me alone..." I said to myself. I turned my phone off.

When I arrived home, I decided to lay on my bed, thinking about what I did today. The more I thought, the more angrier I got.

"My head hurts..." I said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Once I arrived home, I saw dad drooling all over the desk. I sighed and I put a blanket over him. I went upstairs, took my shower, changed into my nightclothes and went to bed. I couldn't really sleep since I was thinking too much about why Jimmy would slap me. I touched the part where he had hit me. It still hurt a bit.

"Stupid Jimmy... Why's he's so mad because of some stupid case that I solved?" I muttered.

I rolled around the bed. After a while, I checked the digital clock that was at my bed stand. The green numbers showed eleven - fourty five.

"It's almost midnight... Maybe a drink of water would help," I said as I left for the kitchen.

When I had finished my drink, I was about to go back to my room, but the phone rang.

"Hello, Moore Detective Agency?" I said over the line.

"Sorry to call you this late, Rachel." I heard Mathew said.

"But do you want Jimmy to go swim with us anyways? Maybe we can get him to understand that he doesn't have to get mad about you."

I sighed.

"I don't know... He said he didn't want to swim. We can try to convince him, but he probably wouldn't hear my calls..." I responded.

"Maybe Angela and I can convince him. I'll tell you when we call him, ok?"

"Ok," Mathew said back to me.

"See you later, Rachel," Mathew said.

"Ok, bye," I said.

I hung up the phone and went to my room. I checked it out and it was a minute till midnight.

"I better go to bed..." I said.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. Maybe Jimmy might come tomorrow... Who knows?

End Chapter


	2. Off to the Beach

(Alright, here's chapter 2 of "Detective Rachel". Thanks to **Juansmarts**, **Caroliina**, **Ito-chan88**, **Umi Sagara**, **Kudo1412**, **The Time Traveler**, and **luna nuova** for reviewing. Hopefully you readers will like this chapter as well. We're sorry for the long wait. **Demon Brat 2000** had trouble thinking of what to write.)

(From **Mat49324**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I awoke from my deep slumber. Today marked one day since I solved that case before Jimmy did. I think he was still pissed off about it, judging from the way he was acting yesterday.

"Wow, what a beautiful day," I said happily after I opened up the curtains in my bedroom.

The sun was shining brightly once again; today was another perfect day to be poolside or on the beach!! I reached into one of my dresser drawers and pulled out one of my bathing suits. I ended up grabbing my dark blue one-piece suit.

_Gee, I wonder if Jimmy's over it with yesterday?_ I thought as I changed out of my sleepclothes and into my bathing suit.

When I grabbed my towel, my sunscreen, and my T-shirt, I turned on my cell phone and called up Mathew.

"Hello?" I heard Mathew's voice say.

"Hey, Mathew, it's me," I said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, Rachel," Mathew said, happy to hear me.

"You set to go to Jimmy's to swim again?" I asked him.

"You bet," Mathew responded.

"Great, I'll come and get you," I said.

"What about Angela?" Mathew asked me.

"Don't worry, I'll call her up when I'm done speaking to you," I said.

After we hung up, I called up Angela.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I was just about done with breakfast when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and checked who it was. The caller was Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Angela, you ready to go swim?" Rachel asked cheerfully.

"You sure sound happy," I assumed.

"Sure, I'm going. What about Mathew?"

"He just called. He's going," Rachel said.

"Ok, I'm going to take my things then. See you later, ok?" I said.

"Ok, see you." Rachel said.

I hung up and went up to my room. I got a bag out and got my orange one-piece swimsuit, my towel, sunscreen, and just in case, some extra clothes. When I was done packing, I pulled out my phone and decided to call Jimmy, just to see how he was doing. Surprisingly, he answered -- I wasn't expecting him to answer since he was so mad yesterday.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered.

His tone was a bit better than yesterday, but not exactly happy.

"Hey, Jimmy, it's Angela," I said.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"I was just wondering if we can come and swim," I asked.

I heard Jimmy sigh.

"Fine. But Just don't include me in anything." He finally answered.

"Well, how would we swim if you don't--" I tried to say.

I didn't get to finish my question because he hung up. I frowned. Jimmy never usually hangs up on someone unless he was busy!

(From **Mat49324**)

I couldn't believe it -- Jimmy was still in a bind about yesterday when Rachel solved the case before he did. For people who get beaten... even by a girl, it should be a little embarrassing, but you should commend someone, not go berserk on her over one little case.

"Well, I should go and meet Rachel," I said as I grabbed my bag.

I decided to change into my swimsuit after we got to Jimmy's. When I came outside the front door of my place, Rachel and Mathew were already walking by.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Oh, Angela," I said as I saw her running to us.

"Heya, guys," Angela said to me.

"Nice to see you again on this beautiful day," Mathew said to her.

"Nice to see you guys, too," Angela said.

The three of us started to walk to Jimmy's house to swim again.

"Hey girls," Mathew said to us.

"Should we go to the beach around 1:00 today?" He asked us.

"Yeah, why not," I said.

"What about you, Angela?" Mathew asked her.

"Sure." Angela said.

"Did anybody try calling Jimmy?" Mathew asked us.

"I did," Angela responded.

"And..." I said, wanting to hear from the answer.

"He's still in a cranky attitude over yesterday," Angela finished.

"When will that Jimmy ever learn?" I asked myself.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

"Let's go." Angela said, ushering us to go.

We walked over to Jimmy's, when we arrived, Mathew rung the doorbell.

"Hey Jimmy, open up, it's us." He said.

The door opened up, revealing Jimmy in a black t-shirt and jeans. He gave us all a stare.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Come on Jimmy, we're going swimming. Didn't you get ready?" Angela asked.

"I'm not going to swim, guys." He said.

"Why not? You said you would, I thought you liked swimming! What's with you?" Rachel asked.

He gave everyone a cold stare, when he reached me, I thought it grew even colder.

(Jimmy's P.O.V)

I wish these guys would just go on without me, I just want to be left alone! What can't they grasp from that?

"I'm not going to swim, ok guys? Just leave me alone today." I told them.

Rachel stepped in, she's probably still mad.

"Jimmy, what's with you after I solved that case? Will you stop holding grudges?" She demanded.

I was closing the door by now, but Mathew stopped me and said, "Hey Jimmy, don't be like that ok? We're just asking if you want to go swimming, and you don't. I'm fine with it, but if you need anything, just call. Angela, Rachel, and I all have our phones with us. If you want to come, just give us a call anytime."

Good grief, they are leaving… I closed the door on them after Mathew finished talking.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Stupid Jimmy, why can't he just let the fact that I got ONE case and he didn't?

"Hey guys, why don't we just go to the beach then?" Mathew suggested.

"Sure." Angela said.

I agreed as well, so the three of us took a bus to the beach. The day was pretty warm, and many people crowded the beach. It took us a while to get a seat, but we got one pretty close to a little snack shop. Angela said she would settle down for a while before she swims. Mathew told us he would go swimming, so he left his things with Angela. I told Angela that I want to see what the snack shop had to offer, so I left her for a while.

I arrived at the old, beaten down shop. Although it was in such a bad condition, there was an old man cooking and people seem to flock the front. I looked at the menu, maybe I should get something.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"So, what'll it be little missy?" The old man asked me.

"Maybe three fries, please," I responded.

"Coming up," The old man responded.

While I waited, I tried calling Rachel's cell.

"Hello?" I heard after 2 rings.

"Hey, Rachel," I said.

"You want some fries or something? I'm getting some right now."

"Yeah, okay," Rachel responded.

"And get some for Mathew, too."

"I am," I reminded her.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"I'm gonna swim now."

"Alright," I said.

"I'll come back with the food in a little bit."

"Okay," Rachel said and we hung up.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After I ended my call with Angela, I looked onward at the ocean and saw Mathew swimming in there freely. I decided to join him.

_I gotta get wet anyway_, I thought.

_I wonder if Angela will come in the water, too when she comes back?_

I went off to join Mathew in the water.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

"Hey Mathew, wait up!" I called out to him.

"Hey Rachel, I found these rocks all the way over there," He said to me.

"Once Angela is here, we could see what's there."

I shrugged.

"Sure, Angela is getting some food right now. Maybe we should go to see if she bought them already." I continued.

Mathew and I swam a bit, then we reached our small little site. Angela was waiting for us, holding out our food. I thanked her and got one.

"Hey Angela, Mathew thought we should take a look at those rocks over there, we both decided once we're done eating, we're going to take a look. You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure," Angela said, finishing her snack.

So once we all finished our snacks, all three of us got to the water.

(Jimmy's P.O.V)

I thought about going to the beach. I sighed and thought, _maybe I should go after all… Didn't Angela tell me to call them when I want to go?_ I quickly dialed the first number than came into mind, Rachel's.

After a few seconds, there was no one there. Maybe she had forgotten her phone? I dialed Angela's and Mathew's. They must not want to talk to me.

"Sheesh, telling me to call them but they don't answer…" I grumbled angrily to myself. I decided to go to the beach anyways, so I took my things and headed for a bus.

The bus was too hot for my liking and it was also loud, but I finally made it to the beach. I scanned the place for a while, no sign of them. Could they have not been here at all? Did they trick me?

(From **Mat49324**)

After I got to the beach, I began to look for the girls and Mathew. This was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

Mathew and Rachel had took me off to the rocks and they turned out to be great rocks to jump off of into the drink, and that's what we were doing.

"Man, is this a ton of fun or what?" Rachel asked after we all had jumped into the ocean.

"Yeah, we could do this for hours," Mathew responded.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed.

We were having a ton of fun jumping off the rocks; each time we did it, we had so much more fun than the last jump.

"Say, shouldn't we head back?" I asked.

"One more jump from each of us," Rachel responded.

"Okay," Mathew responded.

One by one, the three of us jumped from the rocks back into the drink before heading back to our spot on the beach.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Wow, that was fun," I said to the other two.

"Too bad Jimmy didn't come," Angela said.

"We had fun anyways," Mathew stated.

I stretched my arms. I was about to run ahead of the two when I saw someone by our stuff.

"Hey guys," I said seriously.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing to the said person.

Mathew squinted to see.

"I don't know, Rachel, but whoever it is… I think he is messing with our stuff!"

Suddenly Angela gasped.

"I left my phone there!" She cried.

She began to run ahead of us.

"You two, I'll go ahead and see if he stole anything!" Angela said to us.

"Oh no, I left my phone there too!" I cried.

"And all my other things!"

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Sheesh, I found their things but I can't find THEM!" I cried, exasperated.

Then, I heard footsteps. I turned to see Angela running towards my direction. She stopped when she saw me and gasped for breath.

"Oh… It's just you… Jimmy…" She said to me.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"You told me that I could come anytime. When I called you, you weren't on. Neither were Rachel or Mathew. So I just came."

"Heyyyy!! Angela!" I heard Rachel yell out.

I peeked behind Angela and saw Rachel and Mathew running towards us.

"Hey guys," Angela said.

Rachel looked at me. At first, I thought she was going to yell at me, but she said, "Hey Jimmy, glad you came."

"Yeah…" I replied.

"I'm going to change, then…"

I headed off to the nearest changing rooms.

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

It was good that we saw Jimmy and that he's starting to act normally again. He still sounds kinda bitter though.

"Hey, I'll go with him in case he gets in any trouble," I told the girls.

"Yeah, like his swimsuit is too small for him?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, like that," I ran off.

"See you guys in a while."

"Ok, see ya," Rachel responded.

I ran towards the changing rooms where I thought Jimmy had ran off to. I knocked on one of them.

"Hey Jimmy, is that you?" I asked.

A muffled sound came from the door, but it was Jimmy.

"Yeah, be out in a sec." He responded.

"The girls are going to wait for us, ok?" I said.

"Ok, I'm out," Jimmy said as he walked out in his blue swimshorts.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Hey Rachel, do you think Jimmy will start to act normally again?" I asked.

Rachel smiled.

"I'm not 100 percent sure, but he will be." She responded.

"Do you think he'll be mad if you take another case again?" I whispered, knowing the boys will be back in a few moments.

"I really hope not," Rachel sighed.

"I mean, I'm his best friend. Why would he get so mad at that? That Jimmy…"

"Ha, yeah…" I said.

"Hey girls, miss us?" I heard Mathew ask from behind us.

"Well, I have to say, you almost killed me with fright!" Rachel cried.

I smiled at her.

"Well, that would be a strange murder! 'Girl dies in beach!' No one will know why! And it's all because she got scared!" I joked.

"Haha, come on, let's go swim," Rachel said getting up from our seat.

I brushed myself off of excess sand and followed along after the running Rachel. The boys followed along. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

End chapter.

(Well, I hope you all liked this. Now, what was/were your favorite part or parts? We apologize for the long wait, **Demon Brat 2000**'s computer crashed and I had to wait so long for her to get it to me. Well, now, hit go down below and type type type in those thoughts. I want as many reviews as possible.)


	3. A Beach Cave Hike

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Detective Rachel". Sorry we took so long. There was some confusion between **Demon Brat 2000** thinking she sent me the part when she really didn't. Thanks to **chrys** and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. Hope to get some more.)

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Hey guys," I called out.

"Let's swim over by those rocks, ok?"

Angela nodded and jumped in the water, leaving only Mathew and Jimmy behind. I looked at the two, Mathew had begun following after Angela. Only Jimmy was left.

"Well? Are you coming, Jimmy?" I asked him, waiting patiently for his response.

Jimmy looked doubtful.

"Are you really sure you should swim over there? I mean, it's pretty far off from the land… I'm not sure we should…" He said.

He trailed off, but I cut him off before he went on with his _giant_ lectures.

"Come _on_, Jimmy! It's the beach, you just showed up! Brighten up and stop being so cautious today, just once, ok? We're here to have fun." I said to him.

I was about to pull him over when Mathew called out to us.

"Well? Are you two coming? Angela just swam half way there!" He asked us.

I stared out at the open sea, I saw Angela swimming quickly towards the rocks.

"Oh, hey!! Wait up for us, Angela!" I yelled towards her direction. I faced Jimmy next.

"Come on, Jimmy. It'll be ok. Stop bearing grudges, ok?" I said, running to the water.

I managed to almost catch up to Angela. When Angela and I got to the rocks, I turned around thinking the boys followed along. Well, Mathew did and he turned around as well.

"Jimmy didn't come…" I heard Mathew say, sighing.

"I can go get him if you want…"

I scowled and cupped my hands near my mouth.

"Jimmy!! Come on!!! Swim over here!! Nothing would happen!! It's perfectly safe!!" I shouted.

Jimmy didn't reply, or at least, I didn't think he did… But I saw him jump into the water and slowly made his way here. When he got here, he climbed up and managed to get a grip on the rocks.

"I seriously don't think we should be here… these rocks look dangerous… I mean, you can fall over and probably kill yourself… And besides, didn't we leave our things at the beach? Our things might—"

I cut him off.

"Jimmy! I said it would be alright, didn't I? No one would steal anything from us! There's not much valuables in there… I believe I hid my phone, I'm sure the others did too…" I said to him.

Jimmy stared at me for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine…" He muttered.

"What can we even do here?" He asked us.

Then it struck me quite odd that we're on a bunch of rocks with nothing to do. I quickly made up an excuse.

"W-well… there might be caves… shells… ooh! We can try to find crabs or lobsters!" I suggested.

Jimmy stared.

"Ok… then…"

Mathew was roaming around a few giant rocks that made a small road. He looked around.

"Maybe we should explore this place first… Who knows, we _could_ find things like… treasure!" Mathew said to us.

Angela was looking around.

"For a pile of rocks… it's pretty big…" She commented.

"True…" I nodded.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Angela's P.O.V.)

While we explored the cave, the three of us heard Jimmy questioning us again.

"Guys, can't we just go back? We could go back and swim?" He said to us.

"Jimmy," I heard Rachel say to him.

"Just once, can you not question whatever we're doing?" She asked him.

I wondered if Jimmy still was in a bind about Rachel solving that case that he was on. But on the other hand, we were going pretty deep into the cave. That's when I took a step and my bare foot scraped against the ground, knocking some small pebbles down a small hill. When I checked it out, I liked what I saw. What I saw was a regular-sized creek about the size of a small underground pool.

"Guys, check out what I found!!" I said to the others.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"What'd you find, Angela?" I asked.

Mathew, Jimmy and I went to where Angela was and we saw her standing in front of a small creek. I gasped in amazement.

"Wow, Angela, did you find this?" I asked, looking excited.

"Yep," Angela answered.

"It's almost like our own private pool."

"Did you check out how deep it is?" Jimmy asked her.

"Jimmy," I said to him.

"Actually," Angela spoke up.

"I was gonna call you guys and then check it out."

"Oh," I said, looking a little embarrassed.

We watched as Angela cautiously made her way down the rocks of the cave to check out the creek.

"Guys, it's pretty deep," We heard Angela call out to us.

I turned to the boys.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said to them, looking even more excited.

"Let's get in there!!"

I worked my way down the rocks gingerly and got into the creek.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Now seriously guys," I said.

"Do you really think we should be in here?"

"Jimmy, you're acting like a little boy going into someone's property!" Rachel pointed out.

"It's not like this is illegal… and besides, this cave doesn't seem dangerous!"

I saw her and she was in the water.

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerous…" Mathew said, walking slowly down into the water.

"The water is just fine as well."

"Yup, the water is just fine, Jimmy!"Angela nodded.

"Get in! There's no use standing here!"

I sighed. It might look very safe, but what if there _was_ something bad here? What if this was some sort of villain's hide-out? How would we save ourselves? What if there was some sort of disaster? I pushed those questions and thoughts out of my head as I slowly made my way to the rest of them.

"See Jimmy? Nothing bad will happen!" Rachel looked around the whole place.

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?" She asked me.

"I guess…" I murmured.

I didn't really want to be here. I had a strange feeling about this place. I'm not sure what it is, but I don't like it. I wanted to get out of here as fast as I can, but since the others don't seem to mind… I guess I don't have a choice but to stay with them…

"Jimmy… Jimmy!" Rachel cried, waving her hand in front of me.

"Earth to Jimmy! Are you in there?"

I guess I spaced out a bit, but I pushed her hand away and asked what she wanted.

"Rachel just wanted you to lighten up, Jimmy," Angela stated.

"You seem… a bit tense after we entered here."

I shrugged and told them nothing was wrong. The feeling I had was just probably me recalling the past, the murders… and the mysteries. Yeah, maybe that was it… I opened my mouth and replied, "No… I'm fine, I'm probably just thinking too much…"

"Probably…" Rachel responded.

"Wow, Angela, you're right… it _is_ kinda deep… guys, be careful…don't slip, ok?"

She grabbed the sides. I decided to do the same. So did Mathew and Angela.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I almost slipped, but thankfully, I was gripping tightly at a rock near the edge. I just hope no one else would slip. I warned them about the slippery rocks. Everyone seemed to manage just right…

"Hey Rachel," Mathew called out.

"Be careful, that part might be deeper…"

I nodded and walked even slower.

"Whoa… it is deeper…" I said, making sure I didn't go in too deep.

The water was already past my waist. I almost slipped again, but I grabbed a nearby rock just in time.

"Guys, don't come over here… it's extremely slippery. I'll walk back." And thus, I slowly made my way back.

"Be careful…" Angela said, I saw she was trying her best not to slip.

"You be careful too, Angela…" I cautioned, making sure that every step I take wouldn't make me slip and fall.

(From **Mat49324**)

After minutes and minutes of cautiousness trying to get into that small creek that Angela found, we finally made it in and we were all floating in the water. The lighting in the cave was pretty bad, but we were able to see the ripples in the water.

"I wonder what's underneath?" Mathew said to us.

"You mean underwater?" Jimmy asked him.

"Why don't we check it out?" I said.

All of us got ready to go underwater, but Jimmy like he has been.

"Come on, Jimmy," Mathew said to him.

"There's probably nothing down there," Jimmy said to us.

"It never hurts to see," I said.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Get ready, guys," I said to the group.

After I counted to three, Mathew, Rachel and I went underwater to see what was down there. When we checked it out, the ground was extremely smooth and good to place your feet there. After about a minute or two, we resurfaced, breathing.

"Just a smooth ground down there," I said through 3 breaths.

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

I looked over and saw a rock with a smooth edge like a pool's edge and turned to the girls and Jimmy.

"Anyone for jumping off again?" I asked the others, pointing at the rock I found.

The others looked over and agreed. Then, the three of us looked at Jimmy.

"Yeah, why not," He said.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Wow!! For once, Jimmy AGREED to something that we _wanted_ to do. Even though we did that outside on those rocks in the ocean earlier today, I thought it might be fun to do it again. The four of us climbed out and followed Mathew to the rock he found.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

We went over to the rock. Angela had climbed up, I followed after, then Rachel, and finally Jimmy. I was kind of surprised that Jimmy would follow along after all of his doubts.

"Ok," I heard Rachel say.

"Angela, you can go first."

Angela nodded and jumped in. There was a splash and she resurfaced a few seconds later.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary… but my eyes hurt." She said to us.

"Let me try…" I said as I jumped in.

Under the water, I tried staying as long as I could. I closed my eyes a few moments later and resurfaced.

"I only see smooth rocks… not much, like Angela." I said to the others.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel jumped in next. I looked down and sighed when she returned saying nothing was found.

"I really am starting to doubt there is something down there…" I told them.

I looked at the rippling water. Could there _really_ be something in there? I jumped in next. This time, I thought I saw something, but I think I was just seeing things. So I told everyone I didn't see anything. I tried to go back down to see if I _was_ dreaming.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you said you didn't see anything."

She went under as well. I resurfaced after I saw that _something_ again.

"Ok guys… I think I'm either going mad or I see something… I'm not sure, but let's not get to conclusions that—"

Angela cut me off.

"What if it _is_ treasure, Jimmy? What do we do then?"

She went under, then resurfaced a few seconds later, rubbing her eyes.

"I think I see something… but it looks kinda faint…"

"It's… it's probably nothing," I said.

"We were probably just seeing something someone dropped. Or… or maybe it's an old coin, bottle cap…"

I trailed off trying to get them to stop. Why does this get me a bad feeling?

"Jimmy, why would there be old bottle caps or coins? This cave was probably not found in a long time…" Rachel said.

"And if there are, that means someone was here!" Mathew added.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Well, should we see what Jimmy saw?" I asked the group.

"Mm-hmm," Angela said, nodding her head up and down.

When the four of us submerged underwater, we found out the shiny thing that Jimmy saw underneath was just a few small gold pieces -- 4 to be exact. Mathew picked them up and we resurfaced. After we poked our heads out of the water, we wiped our faces and looked at each other.

"Looks like Jimmy _did_ see something underneath after all," I said to the others.

"Yep," Mathew responded.

"He's got better vision than I do."

"Well, why don't we head back?" Angela suggested.

"Our stuff is still at our spot, and we better make sure nothing was stolen."

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

_Thank you,_ I thought.

"Oh, that's true," Rachel said to Angela.

"Mathew, have you got the gold pieces?" She asked Mathew.

"Yep, in my shorts pocket," He responded.

After we got out of the small creek, we began to hike our way back to our spot on the beach; Angela led the way. Fortunately for us, there was no climbing rocks required, just a path that led to the end of the cave. When we exited, we saw our spot directly in front of us.

"Wow, that was fun," Rachel said after we got back to our spot.

Fortunately, our stuff was still there, even after being gone for a pretty long while.

"And we even found some stuff," Angela said to us, happily.

Mathew handed us each one gold piece, and kept the remaining one for himself.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"Hey, guys," I said to the group.

"What do you guys say we take our stuff and head back to that pool I found later?"

"You wanna go back there?" Mathew asked me.

"Not right now," I said.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry!!"

"Great idea," Rachel said to us.

"I'm hungry after all that hiking and swimming!"

"Come on, Jimmy," I said to Jimmy.

"Let's get something to eat."

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I can't believe we found GOLD! It was kinda cool. I should thank Jimmy later…Yup, maybe we should go to a restaurant.

"Hey guys, why don't we leave and go eat at a restaurant?" I suggested to the others.

"Sure," Mathew said.

Angela nodded, "I can pay if you want."

"You don't need to, but thank you…" I said. "What about you Jimmy? Are you planning to go home now… or…?"

"I guess I can stay, I have nothing to do, after all," Jimmy replied.

I smiled, "Ok! How about that new one that opened up last week? I never been there, have you guys?"

"No, but I heard from a lot of people it's really good," Mathew commented.

"I have before… but only to get a drink," Angela said.

"Ok, so we can all basically say we never been there?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. So we all picked up our bags, changed into our clothes, and we headed to the said restaurant.

"Wow… the food here is pretty good…" I said, after finishing my meal.

"Yup, it is…" I looked over at Jimmy. He just finished his desert.

"So… what do you want to do for tomorrow? Go back to the cave?" Angela asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, if you guys want…"

"Ok! We'll go tomorrow!" Angela declared.

"Maybe we should get goggles this time?" Mathew suggested and chuckled.

I smiled, "Yeah."

End chapter

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. So, what was your favorite part or parts? Hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts. I'd like a lot of reviews from people, so get others to read and review this and my other stories. Oh, and be sure to check out **Umi Sagara**'s DeviantArt profile -- she's already started uploading pictures of my "Unexpected Fears" fic, so leave your comments to her. See you guys next time.)


	4. Food and Swimming

(Okay, here is chapter 4 of "Detective Rachel". Thanks to **The Time Traveler** and **Ayriel** for reviewing. We hope you all will enjoy this chapter.)

(From **Mat49324**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

After we arrived at the restaurant Angela suggested, we began our food orders. Jimmy had a cheeseburger, Mathew had spaghetti, I had fried fish, and Angela had salmon. Mathew was nice enough to pay for us.

"That was a pretty fun hike, wasn't it?" Mathew asked us as he continued to eat.

"You said it," I responded. "Who'd have thought that there would be a pool in that cave that we went hiking in?"

"Yeah, how often do you see pools in caves?" Angela said to us.

"I know, it's not very often, isn't it?" Mathew agreed.

"What did you think of that, Jimmy?" I asked Jimmy.

When I looked at him, he still had some food in his mouth.

"I thought it was okay," Jimmy said after he swallowed his food.

"I can't wait to go back there tomorrow," I said.

"And the best part is, nobody knows about that pool, but us four," Angela added.

"Hopefully someone doesn't overhear this," I said to Angela.

She quickly covered her mouth. Fortunately, nobody else in the entire restaurant overheard us.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

That was a pretty close call there. If someone overheard us talking about the pool in the cave, most likely, that person would follow us to that pool. It wasn't like someone was going to steal something from us, they probably would've found out about our "private swimming" as I wanted to call it.

"Whew, that was good," I said as I finished eating.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew agreed.

He was also finished with his food. The two of us waited for Jimmy and Rachel to finish.

"Wow, you two are finished already?" Jimmy asked us when he looked at us.

"Yep," I responded.

"And we're just waiting patiently for you two to finish up," Mathew added.

After Rachel and Jimmy finished minutes later, Mathew left some money on the table to pay the bill and we headed to our homes.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I'm home!" I called out and I entered the familiar room. "Dad? You home?"

I wandered into his office room and saw him, yet again, snoring his butt off. He must have been drinking, I added, and watching yet another TV show of his favorite idol. I sighed, "Oh Dad…"

I entered my room, changed, and stretched.

"What time is it now? About… seven or so? I wonder what I can do…" I said to myself as I went to mess around with some things.

Well, I guess I can be glad Dad had so many things to clean…after I finished, it was about eight o' clock. I turned on the TV, since I had nothing to do. Oh great, nothing on TV but reruns…

(Jimmy's Residence, Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I yawned and got home. That dinner was excellent. I'm also glad the others aren't _too_ pissed at me. I opened the door, it wasn't very late. I guess I can read a few books then get ready to sleep. I slipped silently into the library and took a few books. I choose mystery, of course.

After reading a few chapters and leafing through the rest (I _have_ read them all already and the crime was pretty obvious), I decided to go to bed. It was about 8? 9? 9:30? I didn't know, but I sure was tired so I changed and went to bed.

(Rachel's residence, Rachel's P.O.V.)

I woke up to the annoying buzz of my new alarm. I knew I should have set it on later. I grumbled and pulled a pillow over my head. But still, the alarm was too loud. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed to switch off the alarm. I looked at the time, "Great," I said. "It's 6:30! I forgot to set the alarm correctly!!"

I stumbled out of my room to the bathroom. Oh well, early bird gets the worm they say… Maybe something interesting will happen…I just hope it wasn't more of those reruns of those dramas last night. I hated them, too sappy for my taste.

I entered Dad's office room again and saw him still snoring at his chair. His blanket had fallen off during the night and he was shivering. I sighed and pulled the blanket over him again. I'll wake him up later, I decided.

(From **Mat49324**)

While I left Dad alone in his dream, I went back upstairs to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for me; after I was finished making my own, I would get started on Dad's breakfast. I ended up eating some cereal and milk. For Dad, I made him some bacon and eggs.

"Can't wait to get back to that pool Angela found yesterday," I said as I ate another spoonful of cereal.

That reminded me, I needed to pick another bathing suit. The blue one I wore yesterday was still wet from yesterday. It was also still hanging on the rack above the bathtub in the bathroom. I went into my bedroom, into one of my drawers, and pulled out my red one.

"I wonder if Jimmy and Mathew are getting ready," I said to myself as I called them.

I ended up calling Mathew.

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

I was up at 8 a.m. watching a videotape of the 2008 Monster Energy Supercross from San Diego, CA. When I heard my cell phone ring, I stopped the tape and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Mathew," Rachel said over the line.

"Hiya, Rach," I greeted, happy to hear her voice.

"You ready for that pool that Angela found yesterday?" Rachel asked me.

"Just about," I responded. "I just got to get my things. What about Jimmy and Angela?"

"I'm gonna call them right now," Rachel said to me.

"Alrighty," I said.

"I'll come and get you after I call them," Rachel said to me.

"Okay," I simply responded.

"Bye," Rachel said and hung up.

"See you soon," I said and hung up also.

I already had my same blue and black swimshorts on as I began to gather my sunscreen and other things while I waited for Rachel to pick me up.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I ended my call with Mathew and searched for Jimmy's number. He picked up after the 2nd ring.

_I hope Jimmy's ready for some swimming again,_ I thought while I waited for his voice.

"Hello?" I heard Jimmy say.

I was delighted to hear his voice.

"Hey, Jimmy, it's me," I said to him.

"Oh, what is it, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"Ready for some swimming at that pool Angela found yesterday?" I asked him.

"Kinda sorta," Jimmy responded.

"What do you mean 'kinda sorta'?" I asked. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Yeah, of course," Jimmy responded.

"Okay," I said. "I'll pick you and Angela up after I get Mathew."

After we both hung up, I dialed Angela's number.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I answered the phone right when it rung, I was just about to head to Rachel's. I was wearing a light blue swimsuit with a pair of shorts just in case.

"Hello?" I answered, fiddling with the strings of my small backpack.

"Hey, it's Rachel," I heard Rachel say.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Ready to go to the cave?"

"Yeah, I am!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Where are you right now?" Rachel asked.

"I am walking over to your place," I said. "I'll be there in ten… 15 tops…" I hung up and made my way quickly to Rachel's.

As soon as Rachel saw me, she waved, "Just in time!" She called. "I was about to head off and call you to go to Mathew's or something. I'm picking Mathew up."

"Ah, I see… I'm lucky!" I said, smiling. "You're picking Mathew up? What about Jimmy?"

"I'm sure Mathew called Jimmy," Rachel replied. "Well… I hope so, but just in case, when we get to his house, I'll go give him a call."

I nodded and we both headed to Mathew's house. Thankfully, Jimmy was going to Mathew's place already. So, Rachel and I were both waiting for Jimmy at Mathew's house.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

We waited for ten minutes for Jimmy to arrive. At last, we heard him knocking on Mathew's door. I got up and answered it for Mathew. It turned out to be Jimmy, dressed in his same blue swimshorts.

"Hey Jimmy!" I greeted, dragging him in. "We've been waiting for a while."

"Sorry, I just wondered what I should pack… and just in case, I got goggles…" Jimmy said.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Mathew asked. "Let's go!"

I nodded and the four of us made our way to the same beach as yesterday. We were lucky to find a spot close to the cave. To not look as suspicious, we set out our things like we would at a beach. Then, we took our knapsacks and made our way to the cave.

(From **Mat49324**)

"Do you think we should've took our stuff?" Mathew asked me.

"It's not like someone's going to steal anything from us," I responded to Mathew.

"You never know, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

We left our things where they were and headed to the cave, holding our knapsacks.

"Everyone got some goggles with them?" Angela asked.

Everybody responded with a "yes".

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I couldn't wait to jump in!! I already donned my swim goggles and looked at the others.

"Someone's anxious to swim," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well, wait for us," Rachel said to me.

"Don't worry, I will," I assured her.

I waited until everyone was ready. I watched as the rest of them donned their swim goggles and got ready to swim.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," I called out.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Wait!!" I cried out before the others got in.

"What? What's wrong?" Mathew asked.

"Um, this might be a bit weird…" I said. "But why don't we ask Serena to come?"

"Why?" Jimmy asked. "Don't you think this is a big secret already?"

I sighed, "Yeah…but Serena is my friend. At least let me tell Serena! She's rich already, I'm sure she doesn't mind!"

"I don't mind," Mathew said. "What about you Jimmy?"

Jimmy sighed, "Fine…"

I turned to Angela. She looked blankly at us and asked, "Who's…Serena?"

"Oh, that's right… You didn't meet her yet!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, want to come back later with Serena?"

Angela shrugged, "Sure." She sighed, "And I really wanted to get in the water…"

I smiled at her, "We can swim all we want later, ok?"

"Ok…"

So the four of us took our things and went to Serena's. She opened the door after I knocked. "Hi Rachel!! Hi Jimmy and Mathew!!" She looked over to Angela. She turned to me and asked, "Who is she, Rachel?"

"I'm Angela," Angela replied. "Nice to meet you, you must be Serena!"

"Nice to meet you too," Serena said. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"We have this secret, would you like to come with us?" I asked.

Serena stared at me, "Huh? What kind of secret?" She asked.

"If you come, we'll tell you!!" I said. "Just bring a bathing suit and goggles."

Serena nodded, "This better not be a trick, Rachel!" She went upstairs and came back a few moments later. "I bought myself a new swimsuit!"

I looked at her new pink two piece bathing suit, "It's really pretty, Serena. But isn't this your _third_ newest one this month?"

"Yeah, but this one is really pretty, isn't it?" Serena asked, "It'll grab lots of attention, I'm sure."

"Yeah…but we're going to a secret place!!" I cried. "Can you put on a coat or something?"

"But Rachel!! It's my new swimsuit! I never wore it before!!"

Jimmy sighed, "Can't we just go?" He questioned.

I pulled Serena out, "Did you get your goggles?"

Serena nodded, "Where are we going now?"

"To a cave," Mathew replied. "It has a really big surprise."

"Ooh, I can't wait then," Serena said.

The four of us ran to the cave with a curious Serena following behind us. I can't wait to show her.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I wonder where everyone was taking me. Maybe it's a house? A car? But they said a cave… what would you find in a cave? Bats? Why would they show me bats?

We approached the beach. Maybe Rachel's taking me to some really cool place with lots of guys? But she's got Jimmy… Now I'm getting very curious. I really want to know!

"We're almost there!" I heard Rachel call out. "You'll be surprised, Serena!"

I wonder what it is!! Ooh, I just can't wait!!

A few minutes later, we were at the beach. I looked around for people who might be waiting for us, but no one was there. I looked curiously at the others. Rachel smiled at me and ushered me to a cave. I suspiciously looked at everyone. They smiled and showed me in. There was a giant pool. I looked at them again.

"Put on your goggles," Rachel said. She already had her goggles on and was about to jump in. "We can jump in together!!"

"Wait! What?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"You'll see!" Angela chirped in.

"Ok…?" I replied.

"We'll jump in at three! Ready?" Rachel announced.

"One…" I don't know what's happening, but I'm jumping in anyways. I put on my goggles.

"Two…." I took a deep breath.

"THREE!!" I jumped in.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had heard 4 other splashes, not including my own. When all of us resurfaced, I looked at Serena.

"Well, what do you think, Serena?" I asked as I swam to her.

"Not what I was thinking of, but it's pretty cool," Serena responded.

"Why do you say that?" Angela asked.

I knew that she didn't know much about Serena. So, I told Angela that Serena was boy-crazy. She seemed pretty surprised.

"But Mathew's interested in her," I added.

Now that got Angela's attention.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

Wow, I would have never expected that Mathew and Serena were going out!

"Hmm, I wonder how many times that they've gone out?" I said to myself.

I decided to ask one of them later.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Rachel's surprise of this cave wasn't what I was thinking of, which normally would be a lot of boys since we were heading to the beach, but a cave with a private pool? That was surprising to me.

"When did you guys find this place?" I asked as I climbed out.

"Just yesterday," Jimmy responded.

"Mathew, Rachel, Jimmy and I went hiking on some rocks and I found the pool," Angela said.

"And when Angela showed it to us, I was surprised as well," Rachel added.

"Are you going somewhere, Serena?" Mathew asked me.

I _did_ climb out of that pool.

"No, I was just gonna look for a place to jump off of into there," I responded.

I saw Jimmy point over at a few rocks that when stacked on top of each other, made into a small plateau strong enough to hold one person on and jump off. I carefully climbed up it, and cannonballed back into the water with a big splash. When I resurfaced, I heard everyone clap.

"Nice jump, Serena," Mathew commented.

"Thanks," I said. "Now who's next?"

I looked at everyone else.

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

"I guess I'll go next," I said as I got out.

When I jumped in, everyone clapped for me as well.

"Thanks," I said. "Now, who's after me?"

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I'll go next!!" I announced. "Then who else…?"

"I can go next!" Angela cried.

"So that leaves Jimmy to go last," I said.

"Do you mind Jimmy?" I looked up at him, and Jimmy nodded.

"Sure," he replied. "If anyone sees anything, just feel free to pick it up, ok?"

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"We found…gold," Angela replied.

I heard Serena gasp.

"REALLY? LIKE, AS IN REAL GOLD?" She cried.

I nodded at her, "Yup, real gold."

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I didn't believe it. What did they take me for? REAL GOLD? In this danky little pool? I raised a brow at them and asked suspiciously, "Real gold…?"

Rachel nodded back again, "Yup, like GOLD GOLD."

How could I believe her? I know she's my friend and all, but gold? Don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean, sure I would totally believe them if it weren't the fact that it sounds totally bogus.

"How can I believe you guys?" I asked.

Jimmy reached into his bag and pulled out a small clear plastic bag. "Here, look at this," He said.

I stared at the bag, "So? Those are just rocks!" So they _did_ trick me!! How could they!

"No!" Mathew said. "Look harder at it, it's really gold! Trust me, Serena."

I looked at Mathew, and then I looked back at the bag. I walked closer to it. It _was_ gold. "H-how you find this?" I asked, a bit amazed and shocked.

"Like we said," Rachel responded. "We found it here! Well…actually, Jimmy found it!! We were just jumping in, and then Jimmy said he saw something!"

"And then we looked down, and we also saw it!!" Angela finished. "We picked it up, and it was gold!! That was the secret we were trying to tell you!"

I looked up at them, they weren't lying. I could just tell. So, I decided to believe them. If it WAS a trick, I would just pretend I didn't fall for it. Simple as that.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I sighed in relief, I was glad that Serena didn't think we lied to her. "Let's try to get something, okay guys?" I asked everyone. They all exchanged yeses.

We all got up from the rocks, "On the count of three again?" I asked.

"Sure," Serena said. Everyone else agreed as well. So I nodded and got ready to jump.

"Ready…."

Everyone nodded. "We'll jump in together like last time!" I announced.

(From **Mat49324**)

After I counted to three, all of us cheered and cannonballed back into the water. When we resurfaced, we all looked at each other.

"Boy, that was fun," I said to the group.

"Mm-hmm," Serena said to me.

Everyone agreed.

"So, another jump in, or go out to the beach and swim in there, or get something to eat?" Mathew asked us.

The five of us thought a bit. Then, I thought of something different.

"Tackling!!" I called, charging into Jimmy like a football player.

I charged into Jimmy with enough force to make him fall backwards and into the water. After we both resurfaced, we wiped our faces and looked at the others.

"What are you guys waiting for?" I asked.

"Tackle someone in," Jimmy said, finishing up for me.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

"There's five of us," I pointed out.

"So," Mathew said. "One of us will have to do two tackles."

I saw that Serena was already ready to tackle Mathew into the pool. They both landed in the water with two big splashes.

"Sneaky, sneaky, Serena," Mathew said to her after they resurfaced.

"I can be like that sometimes," Serena said as she dipped herself underneath.

I watched as she resurfaced and wiped her face.

"So, who's gonna tackle me in?" I asked.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I can if you want! Jimmy, you can tackle me in after!!" I exclaimed, charging at Angela.

"Uh, Ok!!" Angela cried, "Go for it!"

I tacked Angela and she fell in the water with a big splash, I laughed and suddenly someone tackled me from behind and I fell in also.

"Jimmy!" I laughed. He had fallen in after me on accident. "Nice one!"

"Thanks!" Jimmy called back at me. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"Nope, not at all!" I said. "Actually, it was fun!!"

Angela yawned, "Do you think there's still things under the water here?"

"Hmm…maybe, but we'll never know if we don't try!" Mathew said. "On the count on three?"

I nodded, "Sure, we count to three and dunk ourselves down and try to see what there is. Goggle ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Ok…one…two…three!!" I exclaimed, dunking myself under. I resurfaced a few moments later, I couldn't see a thing.

"How about you guys? Did you see anything?"

"Sadly, no this time…" Jimmy answered, shaking his head.

"Nope," Angela said.

Mathew just resurfaced, "I saw something, but it turned out to be a rock…"

Serena sighed sadly, "Nope, nothing…"

I smiled at them. "Don't worry too much about it, we'll just take our time." Everyone agreed.

"So, anyone hungry?" Jimmy asked all of the sudden.

I thought about it, then my stomach growled. "Um…haha, I am," I replied.

"I could have some food…" Mathew said. "What about you Serena, Angela?"

Serena nodded, "Nothing fancy or big…I just need to get some energy back."

"Sure, I would love to eat…where do you want to eat though?" Angela asked.

"Hmmm…" I took a while. "What about that snack shop by the beach? I heard they made great noodles and such."

Jimmy shrugged, "Sure." Everyone else agreed to. So we all packed out stuff in bags and we headed out the cave. We headed for the snack shop.

"It's…big!" Angela exclaimed. The whole place was huge, so we all shrugged and entered the building. Inside, the waiter took us to a seat.

"So, what will you be having?" I asked, picking up my menu.

(From **Mat49324**)

(Mathew's P.O.V.)

I looked at the menu, trying to find something I wanted. For some reason, I just didn't feel hungry. When the waiter came to take our orders, I just ordered a side of fries.

"Not feeling too hungry, huh, Mathew?" Rachel asked me.

"No, for some reason, I just don't," I responded.

"You'll be okay for the rest of the day?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Around 10 minutes later, our food came. Rachel had ordered some pizza, Jimmy ordered a cheeseburger, Serena ordered a hot dog, and Angela ordered their noodles.

"Boy that pool in the cave is fun," Rachel said to us.

"Should we go back there after we eat?" I asked the group. "Or should we just swim at the beach for a change?"

"I vote we go back there," Rachel said.

"I second that," Serena added.

I was tallying the votes in my head. So far, 2 had voted we go back to the pool in the cave, and 0 had voted the beach.

"Okay, if one more person votes the cave, then that's where we'll head," I said to the others.

Serena and Rachel looked at Jimmy, Angela and me.

"So, where do either one of you three want to go to after we eat?" Rachel asked us.

(Angela's P.O.V.)

I wasn't sure what to do. We had been at the pool for the last couple of days. It was fun, but one part of me wanted to swim on the beach, and the other part of me wanted to go back to that pool.

"I can't really decide; a part of me wants to go back to that pool, and the other part of me wants to swim at the beach," I said to the group.

Rachel and I looked at Jimmy, while Serena looked at Mathew. We weren't sure of what to do.

(From **Demon Brat 2000**)

I sighed, maybe I should just ask a few questions to take my mind off of it. I mean, what's the hurry? We have a lot of time.

"So…Serena…Mathew," I started asking, fiddling with the straw in my soda.

"Yes?" Serena replied.

"You two, meaning you and Mathew, are dating right…?" I asked.

I saw Serena have a faint red tint on her cheeks and replied slowly, "Y-yes…why?"

"Is it alright if I asked a few questions?"

"Sure," Mathew answered. "Go ahead."

"Ok…how long have you two been dating?"

"A month, I suppose," Mathew responded.

"Where did you first meet each other?"

"At the beach; Rachel and I were planning a day there; that was the day that Mathew bumped into Rachel," Serena responded.

"How did you two get together?" I asked.

"Well, the next day, Rachel and Mathew were going to the same beach and Mathew was kinda hoping that I would tag along with them. Rachel called me up and told me about it, so I went to the same beach and we... got along pretty well," Serena explained again. I could tell she felt a little shaky in her swimsuit.

After the somewhat long silence, I took one final sip of my soda and I said, "Well…after all of these questions…I finally know what to do. We should get back to the cave! I know I want to swim at the beach, but the pool is fun too!"

"Great, so we're all going to the cave then!" Rachel said. "Let's go! I'll pay this time for our meal!"

So Rachel paid and we all made our way back to the cave.

End Chapter

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another one. I hope you all liked it. Now, what was/were your favorite part(s)? Hope to see those reviews coming. Oh, and please leave reviews for my newest story "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2".)


End file.
